


On and On (and On)

by MoMoMomma



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Begging, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, Multi, Subspace, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4205838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoMoMomma/pseuds/MoMoMomma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t think he so much needs to ask for what he wants,” it takes Eggsy a second to peel his face from where he’d slumped against the older man below him and another to realize Harry's speaking actual words.</p><p>“No?”</p><p>“No, I rather think he needs to beg for it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	On and On (and On)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cyberrat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyberrat/gifts).



> Surprise, my tiny German Apfelkuchen! Apparently if I DON'T tell you that I'm writing you something, it actually gets written. To anyone else reading this story, 1. thank you, bless you and 2. please excuse my horrible attempt at figuring out how British gentlemen (and Scottish) might talk in bed. I find my fics are always best enjoyed with a "well, she tried" mentality. Enjoy! <3  
> (Also, huuuuge thank you to Richelle for beta-ing this even tho she's never seen Kingsmen and likely rolled her eyes when she got my midnight message of "I WROTE SOMETHING PLZ MAKE SURE IT DOESNT SUCK")

“I told you. If you have something to say you whisper it in my ear.”

“Fuck all.” It’s barely more than a hiss, words escaping through clenched teeth, but Merlin must understand it just fine if the way he rolls his hips is any indication.

“Are you being cruel to the boy?”

“I’d never,” except that he _would_ and that he _is_ , “just attempting to teach him a lesson.”

There’s a thoughtful hum from behind him before the slightest touch to where he’s stretched thin and raw around Merlin cock makes him jolt with a bitten off curse. Harry doesn’t seem to mind, or care, stroking the puffy skin lightly, pressing in every so often to make him rock against the man nuzzling into the side of his head.

“And what lesson would that be?”

“If he wants something, he has to ask for it.”

“A good lesson to learn,” Harry presses _in_ then, just the tip of his finger but enough that they have to pause while Eggsy slurs filthy curses into Merlin's shoulder. “Though not precisely the one most fitting to the situation.”

“If you’ve a suggestion for a more apt lesson, I’m all ears.”

There’s another soft noise before silence and then Eggsy is crying out and grinding into Merlin's stomach and damn near screaming because that is Harry's fucking _tongue_. Broad hands stop rubbing up and down his sides and instead fasten on his hips, holding him in place. Harry’s hands are on his ass, spreading him wide—almost too wide given the current stretch of Merlin's thickness inside him—for the slow laps of a man who acts like he's got all the time in the world. Eggsy's never been eaten out before, never had a tongue further south than his balls, and he almost wishes this wasn’t his first time. Because now no normal rim job is gonna feel as good as this one does, with the skin already stretched and sensitive and Merlin's massive cock nudging against his prostate with every involuntary jerk of his hips.

“I don’t think he so much needs to ask for what he wants,” it takes Eggsy a second to peel his face from where he’d slumped against the older man below him and another to realize Harry's speaking actual words.

“No?”

“No, I rather think he needs to _beg_ for it.”

Game. Over.

“Daddy, Daddy, fuckin’ _please_. Need it, need it so bloody bad.”

“Specifics.” Merlin murmurs, just as Harry sinks a finger in to the last knuckle, Eggsy barely holding in the screech.

“Please fuck me. Both of you, fuckin’ one o’ ya. Don’t care, don’t care, just need it so bad.”

“Poor lad.” Harry’s still brushing kisses against his lower back, working another slick finger in--too fast, too much, feels like he’s gonna splinter apart--and murmuring against his skin. “He _does_ beg so pretty, doesn’t he? Shouldn’t we give in?”

“No lesson learned in getting what you want the second you beg for it.” Merlin rumbles back and Eggsy sobs, rocking back onto fingers and cock, nails scrambling at whatever part of Merlin he can reach.

“No, naw, you fuckin’ _said_! You said I gotta ask and I did, I fuckin’ did, so give it to me!”

“Don’t demand.” Harry slaps a hand across his ass just as Merlin chastises and it makes his hole clench tight and that’s it, he’s gone.

When he comes to after blinking the stars from his eyes, Merlin and Harry are both whispering nonsense and kissing his temples. Eggsy moves just a bit before freezing with a hiss. Somewhere in the whirl of stars and color during his orgasm, Harry had slipped another finger in and Eggsy feels so wet and open he imagines he’s got a cunt down there instead of an asshole.

“Please.” It’s pathetic and quiet but it’s something and it rips quiet chuckles from the men, before Harry’s sliding out and away.

Merlin quiets his angry mumbles, smoothing hands down his back and gripping his cheeks, pulling them apart. It’s too soon, too close, but Eggsy feels his cock give a valiant twitch at the touch. There’s the slight warning of “brace yourself, darling” before the thick press of another cock has him throwing his head back. Harry’s right there, letting his shoulder catch him, ostensibly pressing forwards even as Eggsy pants and moans.

Merlin’s got one hand on his cock, stroking gently, and another rubbing tight circles around a sensitive nipple and it almost works, almost distracts him.

Except not really.

“Fuckin’ hell, Harry. Hung like a goddamn horse.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” Harry laughs, a bit breathlessly and Eggsy relaxes a little at the idea that unflappable Harry is just as wrecked by this as he is.

There’s a split second where Harry stops, where Merlin freezes too, and Eggsy lifts his head from where it’s tossed back with a fissure of fear shooting through him. They’re not both gonna fit. He’s too small, like Merlin said he might be, and they’re both gonna pull out and end this.

He’s gotta do something, say something, _anything_ to make sure this keeps going because this is the best thing that’s literally ever happened--Kingsmen be fucking _tossed_ , even it can’t compare--and he’s not letting it stop.

“Daddy, please.” He nips at Harry’s jaw to get his attention. “Please, wanna feel you in me. Wanna be fucked open and stupid for ya. Gonna ache tomorrow, gonna fuckin’ love it. Knowing my Daddies fucked their rentboy good ‘n proper.”

It’s a kink they don’t much talk about, something dark and gritty that comes into play when they’re all high on adrenaline but it feels _right_  in this moment.

Harry and Merlin must agree, since Harry shoves in the last bit and Merlin seizes him by the neck to drag him into a brutal kiss. Good enough plan, on his part, since the last stretch makes Eggsy yowl, hands dropping to dig his nails into Harry’s thighs. There’s a hand in his hair, pulling him away from Merlin whose eyes are dark, almost molten, as they watch him, and Eggsy arches easily.

“How do you want it, darling boy? Do you want to be fucked like a common whore, left dripping cum like you’re worth nothing?”

“Worth something,” he’s slipping back into the chav drawl he’d worked so hard to get rid of, “worth ev’rythin to my Daddies. Jus’ wanna be a good boy for them.”

“Come here.” Merlin’s moving him then, Eggsy panting and closing his eyes against the way his hole clenches with every shift of his body.

He’s drawn down, head resting in the crook of Merlin’s neck, breath washing over his pounding pulse. Eggsy’s barely settled before Merlin’s hands are spreading him again and then Harry’s _moving_. Tiny little thrusts that feel like they’re breaking him open. Merlin’s groaning before he goes silent and Eggsy bucks when he twists to see Harry and Merlin kissing with the sort of lax ease that comes from fucking around for a long time.

“Hush,” it’s not until Harry speaks that Eggsy realizes he’s whining at them like a dog, someone’s hand dragging down his spine like he’s being petted. “Just enjoy this.”

It’s almost like all he needed was permission. His body just fails, flopping him down onto Merlin heavily, letting the two use him. He’s not hard, doesn’t think he’ll actually get hard, but it doesn’t even matter. Every bit of pleasure is radiating from where Merlin and Harry are taking turns fucking in and out of him, smoothly trading so Eggsy’s never really empty.

Experts in everything they do, apparently.

The world is going soft around the edges, a fuzziness that lets him sink into the thrusts, body shaking with that sort of pleasant feeling that typically comes _after_ orgasm. At this point he doesn’t even wanna come, doesn’t want this to plateau and end.

But it does, as Harry suddenly jolts against him hard with a muttered “fuck, _fuck_ , that’s it, sweetheart”. Merlin isn’t far behind, his orgasm more of an all body shudder and jerk of his hips that only hitches Eggsy up higher.

He’s only barely aware of them talking above him, of Harry easing out first and climbing off the bed while Merlin twists to lay him down. Gentle hands clean him up, someone always touching him, and Eggsy’s pliant for once in his life, letting them shift him around. He comes back to reality, everything sharpening at once, and realizes he’s sitting against the headboard at an angle, a bottle of water in one hand and a bar of chocolate in the other.

“Was this?” He waves it for emphasis, “congratuwelldone for taking dick?”

Harry shakes his head and Merlin laughs, just the smallest bit, running a hand up and down his thigh.

“It’s to get you back to straight--”

“Bit late for that, bruv.” Eggsy teases, Harry pinching his side lightly and giving him a warning look.

“He means back to center. You dropped, Eggsy.”

“Naw, you guys had me.” He takes a bite of the chocolate, chewing obnoxiously while the two men watch him. “What? Didja dump me on my arse when I wasn’t paying attention or sumfin?”

“It’s called subspace.” Merlin explains patiently, always the patient one. “When you went limp, it’s something that can happen. You dropped into it, most people ease their way in. If we don’t coddle you a bit, you could have some nasty side effects.”

“So I’m the guv'nor ‘til you two feel better about dicking me into outer space?” Eggsy takes another bite of the chocolate, feeling his body start to warm up--huh, he hadn’t actually noticed he was cold there for a minute.

“Don’t get used to it.” Harry’s smoothing his hair back with gentle hands even if his words are sharp.

Eggsy rolls his eyes but lets himself be cuddled, Merlin turning on the TV for background noise. They make him finish the sweet and the bottle before letting him flop down into bed, tucking in close. Eggsy lets his eyes drift shut once Merlin’s tablet comes on, snuggling back into Harry’s arms.

The subspace thing, he prolly won’t get used to that, no. It was nice but he knows as well as the other two do that being out like that or risking side effects isn’t something any of them can do with their job. But this? Feeling Harry breathe against his skin and letting Merlin run absent fingers through his hair as he checks on the state of the world?

He can definitely get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm momomomma2 over on tumblr as well, if any of you darlings made it this far and want to chat with me about the deliciousness that is Kingsmen.


End file.
